The invention relates to a pilot controlled pulse valve comprising a principal valve which is able to be fluid actuated by a pilot valve means and which possesses a valve spool able to be switched over between two terminal positions by pulsed fluid actuation in a valve housing, at least one axial terminal portion of the valve spool possessing holding means for releasable housing-related latching of the valve spool when in a terminal position and not axially fluid-actuated.
Pulse valves are multiway valves, whose valve spools are actuated by a fluid control pressure in a pulsed manner for switching over between two terminal positions, the valve spool maintaining its terminal position even after termination of the control pressure. Such valves exhibit the advantage that the switching positions of the valve spool may be maintained for a practically unlimited time without the constant supply of energy. In order to ensure that the valve spool dwells in the respective terminal position even when subjected to vibrations additional latching means are however needed which provide for a releasable housing-related locking of the valve spool.